


因失誤而停滯的早晨

by siraiyumu



Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 舊文搬運，原文發表於2019年1月9日明主兩人大學同居的妄想短打
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953364





	因失誤而停滯的早晨

  
《因失誤而停滯的早晨》  
  
  
大學附近的便利商店在早班交班前1小時接到了電話，果不其然，會在這種時間打來的通常不會有好事，他們早班的工讀生發燒請假了。  
  
還算老道的大夜班同事不禁有些訝異，果然身體再健壯的人都有倒下的一刻。每個新學年開始，大學附近的店家都能招攬到入學新生加入服務團隊，而今天請假的孩子，雖然平時寡言，但前線服務倒很到位，反應也很快，讓給店經理不錯的印象。  
  
那通電話的發話人年紀似乎也頗輕，裡面不時傳出陣陣貓叫，還挺令人在意的。也許是夜班值到底了腦袋思路也漸漸模糊，店員隨口問了一句：「請問您是雨宮君的……？」  
  
對方卻細微地一怔，才用略顯乾癟好似被誰掐住咽喉似的嗓音回道：「室友。」  
  


◇ ◇ ◇

  
切斷通話那刻，褐髮少年鬆了口氣，將手機於床頭櫃上重新接回充電線，隨後視線又向下移了點，終於再度面對那隻自己講電話時一直刻意忽略的指掌──老實說，其實對方的力道已經強到擰出痛楚了。  
  
「放棄吧，蓮，假也幫你請好了。」  
語尾方落，攫在自己肘邊的手掌力道才鬆出了隙口，最後順應重力滑落床邊。  
  
明智吾郎試圖伸手撈起對方無力地垂向地面的手，卻再碰觸到的前一秒，對方火速收回，因此讓他撲了大空。  
  
「我沒事，也沒有發燒，值班不是問題。」  
邊言，趴在床上的黑髮少年收起雙臂撐於胸側，想藉此支起上身，但最後還是在顫抖中未果又仆回原位。然而，他未因此放棄，又再度撐起上升，又試圖朝床頭櫃匍匐了幾步，為此原本裹在身上的被單也滑落半截，難掩略顯蒼白的裸肌上稀疏點墜的瑰印。  
  
直到對方的面孔再次回到枕頭的懷抱，吾郎看在眼力忍不住沉了沉臉色。  
  
這不全然是他的錯。  
原本昨晚一切安好，彼此都提早回到住所，所以他們補慶祝了一下之前因為太忙而錯過的新年，然後……理所當然地回房內展開纏鬥。  
  
至此一切都還很順利，直到他們之中不知是誰拿錯了潤滑液。  
望著溶出破洞的保險套，當下兩人都尷尬了一陣。但柴都已經燒紅了誰忍心再潑盆冰水上去？  
  
吾郎發誓自己絕對沒有忘記要替蓮清理乾淨，只是才進了浴室他們又擦起火花，戰場又一路拽回床上不知拉踞多久，兩個人都在激情之後昏睡至天亮。  
最後當他清醒過來就是這樣了。  
  
他們凌晨的騷動把睡在外頭的摩爾迦納也驚醒，經連番說教以後此時牠球成一團窩在雨宮蓮的頸間，隨著後者難耐腹痛的時候將牠撈入懷裡緊擁。  
  
「總之，我去熱些食物，想吃什麼嗎？」  
「晚點罷，沒食欲。」  
  
悶在枕中的語句加劇了黑髮少年的無力感，大概是幾番抽痛後讓他終於放棄勉強自己起身了。  
褐髮少年為他拉起被單，想隔絕肩頭與晨間的涼意，厚布料下的起伏與陰影，明顯辨認出他的情人此時像蝸牛殼似地蜷起身子，緊掩雙眸的面容看似平靜，但額間滑落的冷汗倒是悄悄洩露了機密。  
  
這對吾郎而言可就稀奇了。  
  
自己為了掩飾自己而刻意背對男友的機會總是多的，但蓮卻很少像這樣背對自己單獨承受過什麼。  
  
「蓮……」  
刻意拉起的窗簾讓臥室很難受到外頭的晨光與喧囂侵擾，為此情人那頭墨黑的捲髮，還有其單薄的背景都快要融入昏暗之中。總覺得此時的蓮，如果伸手試圖觸碰的話，恐怕摸到的也只是海市蜃樓。  
  
忖之此，吾郎伸向情人的指掌半途停滯，前進也不是，收回也不是。  
  
不想承認地，該不自己沒有令人敞開心胸的才能吧？  
頓時，這種念頭一閃而過，雖然又迅速被壓制。  
  
回過神來，褐髮少年才發現蓮已經回首握住了自己的指掌。  
  
「不要緊，吾郎。」  
直視著自己，那雙被痛覺與疲憊攪和的澄灰色，擠出了苦澀的笑意。  
  
「你先去吃早餐，晚點還有事吧？摩爾迦納會陪我。」  
  
「我剛剛也順道打電話推辭了。」  
邊言，明智吾郎沒有給對方來得及表達驚訝的時間，便翻開被單鑽回床上，從情人的側背後抱個滿懷。  
  
正因為外界的噪音無法干擾他的聽覺，吾郎非常篤定自己沒有聽錯，懷中情人的心跳確實在那瞬間多催了一拍。  
  
「……是嗎？」  
簡單且低沉的答覆語之後，蓮掌心的熱度覆上褐髮少年的手背。  
  
不過，黑髮少年此時笑意裡藏不住的幸福感大概只有摩爾迦納才看得清了。  
這個值得虛度的早晨，多半只有在那張床上是難以感受到時間流動的。  
  
  
  
不過，雨宮蓮是絕對不會承認其實是他拿錯了潤滑液；明智吾郎也絕對不會承認他在開潤滑液前就已經發現內容物錯了。

  
  
Fin.

（原文發表自2019.1.9）


End file.
